Homecoming
by CookieMonsterismyfriend
Summary: Months after the end of the fight with the Red Death, Stoick receives a letter from his daughter, Kara, stating that she is returning to the island. Stoick and Hiccup are overjoyed to have her return. There's only one problem,no one in the village knew Stoick had a daughter. And if that weren't enough Stoick has decided to remarry, shocking the entire village. Hiccup X Astrid
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

Months after the end of the fight with the Red Death, Stoick receives a letter from his daughter, Kara, stating that she is returning from the island she was being fostered at. Stoick and Hiccup are overjoyed to have her return. There's only one problem…no one in the village knew Stoick had a daughter. And if that weren't enough Stoick has decided to remarry-shocking the entire village, and angering the single women of the village that he chose to marry a woman of another tribe. Ingrid is a celebrated shield maiden and healer known as both Ingrid the Wise and Ingrid the Courageous. She also has an adopted daughter, Rayne who is an excellent marksman and tracker

* * *

><p>Chapter one: News<p>

Hiccup POV

Toothless and I walked down to the docks, the other villagers running by us with excited smiles, talking with each other about what they would trade with Trader Johann, and the good he might have to offer. Me, I was after one thing and one thing alone. A letter; It may not seem like much to anyone else, but to me it was the most important thing in the world. Gesturing for Toothless to stay on the dock, I boarded Johann's ship and started looking around. I needed something pretty. I spied a glossy blue rock; I could tie metal around it and make a necklace, it was perfect for her.

I turned to Johann, who was observing everyone look through his items. "Johann, how much for this?" I asked holding up the shiny object. He smiled at me, knowing who I wanted to get it for. "For you Hiccup, take it." I smiled "Thanks Johann. Do you have…?" I let my sentence drop off, he nodded and wordlessly handed me a small bundle of paper. I nodded my thanks and hopped off the boat. Walking back to Toothless I ran into Snotlout. "Oooh whatcha got there Hiccup?" He snatched the rock from my hands and looked at it "Wow, what a girly rock! This is a new low, even for _you_." He laughed and tossed the rock back at me as he continued toward Trader Johann's ship.

I reached out to catch it but a familiar hand reached out and caught it before I could. "Wow, this is really nice Hiccup." Astrid said looking at the rock closely. I gave a half smile "Yeah….can I have it back?" I asked reaching for it. She held it out of my reach "Is it a gift for someone?" I shook my head and took it from her hand. "I'll see you later Astrid." I gave her a smile and half ran to Toothless. Within minutes we were back at my house.

Opening the door my father, Stoick the Vast sat at the table, a scroll in his hand. I shut the door behind me and sat down across the table. He looked up at me, his eyes expectant. I smiled and held up the letter "I got it." I said as I sat down. A smile graced his face and he nodded "Well, go on and read it." I opened the letter and began reading

"Dear Hiccup and Father, I hope this letter finds you well, I am doing well. This letter is short as I am packing. I have completed my training and I am returning to Berk. By the time you get this from Trader Johann I should be about half way there, and should arrive at the docks within a day or two. I can't wait to see you again. All my love, Kara."

I looked up at my dad, a huge grin on my face "She's coming home!"

Dad nodded smiling "Aye, your sister is coming home."


	2. Chapter 2

Stoick POV-Just before Hiccup comes home with the letter

I sat at the table reading the last of Ingrid's letters.

Dear Stoick,

I do not know why you continue to call upon me. I am your age, not suitable for a bride. As you know I have a daughter, Rayne, about the same age as your son Hiccup; I wonder what you have heard about me, seeing as though we have never met. In your last letter, as with the others, you asked me to come to your village, with my daughter, and marry you. While I have held off my answer for many months, I have one for you now. I will marry you, with the condition that my daughter be able to marry someone from Berk. That is my only condition; if you agree to this please write back as soon as possible and my daughter and I will back out belongings and head to Berk.

All the best, Ingrid

I smiled softly as I read the words. I picked up a blank scroll and began writing a response letter when Hiccup opened the door letting himself and Toothless in. He smiled at me and held up a letter "I got it." He said sitting down. I felt a smile grace my face and I nodded "Well, go on and read it." I said. He opened the letter and began reading "Dear Hiccup and Father, I hope this letter finds you well, I am doing well. This letter is short as I am packing. I have completed my training and I am returning to Berk. By the time you get this from Trader Johan I should be about half way there, and should arrive at the docks within a day or two. I can't wait to see you again. All my love, Kara." Hiccup looked up at me, a huge grin on his face, "She's coming home!" he said, all possible excitement in his voice. I nodded smiling "Aye, your sister is coming home." Happiness enveloped me, soon I would have my daughter home, and in a few months, a new wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara POV-Two days before Hiccup receives the letter

"All my love, Kara." I smiled as I read over the letter and folded it once. "Kara, Trader Johann is here!" One of the girls called from the other side of the great hall. "Coming!" I answered quickly writing Hiccup's name on the paper.

I stood and ran to the door, as I made my way down the steps I thought about my life here. The island I lived on was for fostering girls who had no mother or other female relative to train them properly to be a wife and mother. I was graduating today and leaving the island tomorrow. I would miss many of the girls here as they had become family to me.

I stepped onto the ship; the crisp sea air blew my red hair from my eyes. The head mistress always said I got my hair from my father….My father, what would he say when he saw me again? "Ah! Miss Kara! So lovely to see you again!" I turned to the sound of Johann's voice.

Smiling at the trader I handed him my letter "It's good to see you too Johann. If you could deliver this to Hiccup when you reach Berk that would be greatly appreciated."

He smiled at me "But of course Miss Kara! And congratulations are in order I hear, for your upcoming graduation!" He smiled at me "Just a moment my dear, I have something for you."

I felt my eyebrows crease in confusion as Johann set about rummaging through the chests just to his left.

"Ah hah! Here we are my dear!" Johann pulled out a long blue cloth and held it towards me "Yes, this color will do nicely for you. A gift for your graduation and future homecoming, use it however you like." He smiled.

I couldn't believe he would just give me something that was obviously worth something. "Johann, I couldn't take this….." I started but Johann held up his hand

"No, your family has been very gracious hosts toward me; this is the least I can do." He insisted

I hesitated but nodded and took the beautiful cloth "Thank you Johann. I'll be sure to show you what I make out of it." I smiled and stepped off his ship.

He waved and began tending to the other girls. I carefully folded the cloth and headed back to my room.

I had to finish packing.

* * *

><p>Ingrid POV-one month before Kara's letter to Hiccup<p>

I sighed as I read over my letter once more

Dear Stoick,

I do not know why you continue to call upon me. I am your age, not suitable for a bride. As you know I have a daughter, Rayne, about the same age as your son Hiccup; I wonder what you have heard about me, seeing as though we have never met. In your last letter, as with the others, you asked me to come to your village, with my daughter, and marry you. While I have held off my answer for many months, I have one for you now. I will marry you, with the condition that my daughter be able to marry someone from Berk. That is my only condition; if you agree to this please write back as soon as possible and my daughter and I will back out belongings and head to Berk.

All the best, Ingrid

I pushed my black hair from my eyes and turned to look at Rayne. She sat at the hearth sharpening her arrow heads, a boar roasted on the fire. Her long white blonde hair fell from her braid down her shoulders. She was beautiful, I smiled thinking of her future, but this would only be a future a father could provide her.

I prayed Stoick accepted my condition, Rayne deserved to be happy.

"Mother, are you done with your letter? Delsin is ready to go." Rayne's words cut through my thoughts; I looked up to see that she had moved over to the corner where Delsin's perch was. I nodded, rolling the scroll up and handing it to her.

"He'd better get going." I said. Rayne nodded and carried the hawk outside.

A few moments later she returned "Mother, do you think he'll accept?" She asked as she un-braided her hair.

I looked into her deep blue eyes "He has to Rayne my dear. Or it will be just us on this island, for the rest of our days."

* * *

><p>AN: And I'm done! And within the same day! Cool! So, I hope you like it, please review! As always thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trouble –In Which Astrid Finds Out About Kara

Stoick POV

_Next Morning_

I sat at the table quill and scroll in hand, thinking of what I wanted to put in my last letter to Ingrid. Hearing Hiccup's uneven footsteps coming down the stairs, I looked up at him "Morning son." He smiled at me "Morning Dad. I'm going to go fly around to see when her ship arrives." He said placing the letter from Kara on the table.

I nodded "Make sure you eat something in the Mead Hall and I want you in the house an hour after dark. If she comes tonight, I'll be up to meet her."

Hiccup nodded, obviously too happy to care about my rules. "Sure dad." He grinned and walked out the door, Toothless close behind. I sighed happily and picked up the quill to continue my response to Ingrid.

Dear Ingrid,

I have heard many things about you all that make you more than suitable to be my wife. As for your daughter Rayne, if she is anything like you, we will have no trouble finding her a husband when the time comes. So I do agree to your condition and wish for you to be here within a months' time, if possible. Below is a list of agreements that will be put into our marriage contract.

• You and Rayne will learn to train and ride a dragon

• You will perform your wifely duties within each day

• While you may not be my children's mother, I ask that you care for them as you would Rayne

I look forward to meeting you and making you my wife.

See you soon, Stoick

After reading over the letter I rolled up the scroll and walked outside. I greeted villagers as I passed them, working my way into the forest. Once I was far enough in I whistled low and was answered by the sharp cry of Delsin, Rayne's hawk. Delsin swooped down and perched on a branch. "Here ya go. Travel safe." I said placing the scroll into his talons. Delsin seemed to nod and he took off. I prayed to the gods that he made it safe, my future depended on it.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later, the sun is going down<em>

Hiccup POV

I stared out at the water and watched the sun start to descend. I only had about two hours before I had to go home. Behind me Toothless laid in the dirt, his tail flopping every few moments.

"I know it's not the most _exciting_ thing we could be doing right now but I promise you're going to love meeting her." I said reaching back and scratching behind his ear.

Said ears perked up and I turned around to look up and saw Astrid "Hey Hiccup, you've been sitting here almost all day. Is everything okay?" I nodded slightly nervous as to why she would be asking after me.

"Everything's great Astrid, just great." I smile, wider than I expected but I was just so happy to have Kara home.

She smiled "Well I was just about to go for a walk, do you want to come with me?"

I hesitated, a big part of me did, really bad, but the other part wanted and needed to stay here and wait for Kara. "Sorry Astrid, I can't I'm…busy." I said lamely.

Astrid nodded "Uh huh….busy with what exactly?" I gave a nervous smile "Uh, seeing how long it takes a dragon to fall asleep from boredom….really important. Sorry."

Astrid rolled her eyes, clearly not believing me. "I'll see you tomorrow Hiccup." She said turning back toward the village. "Later Astrid." I watched her retreating form until it blurred until the houses just outside the village. Turning back toward the cliff I scanned the waters again. This was going to be a long wait.

_One hour later_

I rubbed my eyes and looked back out at the water. Toothless had dozed off about half an hour ago, and I was getting ready to head back home. That's when I saw it. A lantern attached to a boat, not far out from the docks.

I stood up quickly, "Hey Bud, come on. She's here. "I said shaking the sleeping dragon. He looked up at me and got to his feet. I grinned at him and got on his back. He flew us down to the docks and I got off him.

As we stood waiting for the ship to reach the docks I decided to lay a few ground rules with Toothless "Okay Toothless, there will be no, jumping on her, no licking her….unless she says it's okay." He gave me a look that said he would determine the type of treatment my sister got. I sighed "Fine." The boat got closer and I was able to see my sister's fire red hair from under the hooded cloak she wore in the dim glow of the lantern.

I smiled "Hello Kara." I said helping her from the boat. She smiled "Hello Hiccup." I pulled her into a hug "We'll catch up back at the house. Let's get your things." I said.

After getting her few things we walked up the docks toward the village.

"Oh, before I forget, I got you something from Trader Johann." I reached into Toothless's saddle and pulled out the rock Johann had given me. I'd wrapped wire and leather around it and made a necklace out of it.

I placed it around her neck and she smiled "Thank you. It's beautiful Hiccup!" Her green eyes shined with glee. "Yeah Hiccup, it is beautiful." Astrid's sharp, angry voice cut through the silence of the night. Kara and I looked to where she stood, just outside the woods. "Hiccup?" I looked down at Kara and back at Astrid.

Astrid took a step forward "Who is this?" I swallowed hard and grabbed Kara's hand "Run!" I said and we took off, as we ran the hood of her cloak fell off revealing her long vibrant hair.

I gripped Kara's hand and jumped onto Toothless' back. "HICCUP!" Astrid's outraged cry could have woken the chief…actually it probably did. Uh oh. We were in trouble now.

* * *

><p>Boom! What do you think?<p>

I have graduated so I have the summer. You can expect more frequent updates, I'm not giving any dates for the simple fact that RL happens. Review please!

See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Conversations

Hiccup POV

We barely made it into the house before Astrid flew down on Stormfly. Even from the distance she was at I could see the fury in her eyes. Kara had run to the back of house, Toothless stood in front of her, ready to attack; I quickly backed up to close the door when I bumped into the solid mass that was my father.

I looked up and gave him a half smile; he put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back behind him. "Hiccup, take Kara to her room and help her get settled. I'll deal with Miss Hofferson."

I nodded and walked back to where Toothless and Kara were. "So, that was interesting, wasn't it?" I said with a nervous laugh. To my relief Kara smiled brightly, "Yes, it was. Is she your girlfriend?" she asked, her eyes dancing.

My eyes widened "What? No! That's impossible!" I denied as I picked up Kara's bag and started walking toward the stairs. "Let me show you your room." Dad had the house expanded a bit to add an extra room, the workers thought that he was going to be sleeping upstairs now but it really was for Kara; dad was going to add another room for himself downstairs after Kara's arrival was announced.

As I passed I saw that Astrid was still at the door, I strained my ears to hear what dad was saying his low voice "Astrid, you go home now, it's late. And say nothing of this to anyone. Everything will be explained tomorrow." With that Chief Stoick closed the door in Astrid's face.

When he turned around his face looked sullen, and grim. "Father? Is everything alright?" Kara asked, stepping toward him. He looked at her and he smiled a smile more genuine than when I was top of dragon training class a few months ago.

"Everything is wonderful my dear. I just need to discuss something with you and Hiccup. So while I get you something to eat, Hiccup can show you your room." He said moving toward the hearth. Kara smiled and walked to the stairs.

I climbed up "This is my room, Toothless's bed is in the corner there, and over here" I pointed to the door I was walking to "is your room, dad said he's going to expand the house so you don't have to walk through my room all the time." I opened the door and she gasped. It was a large room, about the size of my own, in one corner there was a bed, and at the foot of the bed sat a chest, in the middle of the room, just as in mine, was a window.

"Hiccup, this room is huge!" She said walking around the room.

I smiled and set her bag on the bed "Well I'm glad you like it. Come on, dad said he wanted to talk to us." We walked stairs to find that dad had three bowls waiting; we sat down and started eating.

Dad cleared his throat "So, Kara, it's wonderful to have you back. There are a few things to be talked about. First, no one on the island knows about you. Not even Gobber."

My eyes widened "Not even Gobber?!"

He nodded and continued "And your arrival will be announced in the morning. Next is that, I'm not going to force you of course but, I would like you to have your own dragon, it will help you get along better with the other kids and it's good practice."

Kara turned her spoon in her bowl, "Well, it does seem interesting…and if you think it's best then I'll do it." She said looking between us.

Dad clapped his hands "Great! Now the next bit of news might upset you both but it's being done regardless of your opinion."

Kara and I looked at each other and nodded "Go on." I said, hoping the news wasn't too bad.

"This will be announced after your announcement….I've…." He cleared his throat "I've sent for a wife." He finally forced out the words.

I blinked, looked at him, looked at Kara who had the same blank expression on her face so I spoke up "You….sent for a wife? Who?"

"Yes. I have, her name is Ingrid Borresen, she was known over several tribes as Ingrid the Wise and others as Ingrid Courageous, she's a highly celebrated shield maiden." He said looking at both of us.

Kara nodded and looked at me as she began to eat her soup again. Dad looked at me and I sighed

"Dad, it's okay. I….I don't really remember mom that much, Kara even less so. Like she said, it's going to be an adjustment but I, we, understand. Is there anything else?"

He nodded "She has a daughter, her name is Rayne and she's the same age as you Hiccup. She'll be sharing a room with Kara."

Kara looked up "That explains why the room is so big."

She smiled and through that, I felt everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>Alright. What did you think? Leave a review! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Shock and Awe-In which Tuffnut sees an angel

Kara POV

The next day I rose early so that I could take a look around the village. After making a quick breakfast for Hiccup and Father, I grabbed my cloak and slipped out of the house to begin exploring Berk. Walking toward the bluff I watched as fishermen set out on their boats to begin their days work. I wondered if I would be married to one of their sons, it was very likely as it was one of Berk's main sources of survival. "Will I make a good fisherman's wife?" I asked myself aloud as I continued walking on the path toward the forest. Berk was by no means a small island, the village being clustered in a comparatively small area of the island. This left a lot of land for animals to roam on, which meant good hunting.

I walked deeper into the forest, enjoying the quiet and how my cloak swept through the early morning fog that settled on the land. Walking a bit further I began to hear grunting noises and swearing; alarmed yet curious I quietly walked toward the sound. As I got closer I climbed a tree and began jumping as silently as possible until I was as close as I dared to the young man with long blond hair. He held a sword in his hand and across from him was a straw dummy holding a wooden shield.

"Okay straw man; prepare to be defeated by The Great Tuffnut!" Raising his sword above his head he charged at the dummy and slashed one of its arms off. The Great Tuffnut, as he called himself, then proceeded to trip over his feet and fall to the ground; by sure luck he managed to avoid being impaled by his sword. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he stood up and began dusting himself off.

Unfortunately my laugh carried farther than I expected in the quiet of the forest, Tuffnut's head shot up and he began looking around "Who's there?! I'm warning you! I'm a master with this sword!" His head began to turn in my direction; I remembered what father said about no one knowing about me and I knew I couldn't let Tuffnut see my face, not yet anyway. I quickly jumped down from my perch and, keeping my head down so all he saw was my hair, ran back toward the village.

* * *

><p>Tuffnut POV<p>

"Okay straw man; prepare to be defeated by The Great Tuffnut!" I declared as I raised my sword over my head and charged at the dummy I had made last night and sliced one of his arms off. I started to smile at my victory over my immobile opponent when I tripped and fell, my sword thankfully falling to my side; "Another close one." I thought to myself as I got up and dusted myself off; as I did I heard a small, girlish laugh echo around me.

I looked around, sword in hand "Who's there?! I'm warning you! I'm a master with this sword!" I shouted as I searched for the person behind the laugh. As I turned to look up a tree someone, jumped down in a flash of dark grey and a fiery red; I could only watch as the girl's cloak and billowed out behind her, leaving a swirl of mist behind her. After watching her figure disappear into the morning fog, I came to one conclusion.

I had seen an angel.

* * *

><p>Later that day- Tuffnut POV<p>

"I'm telling you guys! I saw an angel!" I groaned as Snotlout and Hiccup rolled their eyes once again. We were sitting in the mead hall waiting for Chief Stoick to arrive so he could make an announcement. Snotlout and I had tried getting Hiccup to tell us what he was announcing but he refused, so we switched to the topic of my unearthly encounter this morning.

"So, Tuffnut, you say you saw an angel. What did this angel look like?" Hiccup said, in his 'I'm humoring you' voice.

I sighed "Okay, so I didn't _actually_ see her face but she was wearing a dark grey cloak and had fire red hair, like dragon fire red. But I know she was beautiful!"

Something flashed in Hiccup's eyes before he spoke "That wasn't an angel Tuffnut. I'm certain of that." He said as he stood to meet his father who had just walked in. As he walked away I turned to Snotlout "What's his problem?" I asked, to which he shrugged.

I sighed and stood to go watch the chief make his announcement. The Chief was a very intimidating man so when he spoke, people listened, and when he made up his mind, there was no changing it.

The room quieted as he started speaking "As many of you know I lost my wife when my son was very small, but what none of you know is that before she passed, my wife bore me a daughter. A daughter I sent away to an island to be fostered. Now, 14 years later she has completed her fostering and has come back to Berk. I am proud to introduce to you all, my daughter Kara." Stoick held his arm out and Hiccup came forward with his sister.

As I looked at Kara I felt my eyes widen. She was wearing a simple green dress but her hair, her hair was dragon fire red.

Kara Haddock was my angel!

* * *

><p><strong> There you go. Yes I am aware that it's no longer November, I do appreciate your patience. Life happens. I hope you liked it. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Anger: In which the village gets pissed

Kara POV

I stood in a dark corner of the Mead Hall, waiting for father to announce me. I tried to still my shaking hands has Hiccup rounded the corner to join me.

"You were seen earlier today. By Tuffnut." He said, sounding none too pleased.

I shook my head "He didn't see my face. Did you know he calls himself Tuffnut the Great when sword fighting alone?" I giggled.

Hiccup chuckled "Seriously? Well, I guess it's fine, we'll figure it out later."

I nodded and leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around me and gave a squeeze.

The room quieted as father started speaking "As many of you know I lost my wife when my son was very small, but what none of you know is that before she passed, my wife bore me a daughter. A daughter I sent away to an island to be fostered. Now, 14 years later she has completed her fostering and has come back to Berk. I am proud to introduce to you all, my daughter Kara."

Hiccup took my hand as we stepped out into the light to stand next to our father. I silent stares from around the hall did nothing to ease my shaking hands.

A man with a hook for a hand and a peg for a foot took a step forward. He had a long blond mustache "'Tis a pleasure to meet you Lady Kara, my name is Gobber; I am the resident blacksmith." The man had blonde hair and a kind smile as he gave a small bow.

I smiled at him "It's nice to meet you Gobber." I was introduced to a man that was now known to me as my Uncle and his son Snotlout and the rest of father's council. Soon I was surrounded by people wishing me well, asking questions. It was very nerve racking.

Father cleared his throat to call the hall back to order; "Now, I have another announcement to make."

There was silence for a few moments. I looked at Hiccup, concerned, Father was hesitating.

Hiccup took my hand "When I say run. Run." He whispered as father began speaking. I nodded looking up at him.

"I have sent for a wife. She will be arriving within a fortnight and is bringing her daughter."

The hall was silent as what the Chief said registered with the villagers and then they erupted in a rage. Hiccup squeezed my hand,

"Run." We escaped our father's side just as the villagers surged forward to crowd around him. Pressing against the sides of the hall we made it outside onto the steps. Hiccup and I stopped to catch our breath. We looked at each other and started laughing. "I hope dad's going to be okay in there." Hiccup said.

I nodded then turned when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It was Astrid. The girl my brother was terrified of when she was angry but obviously had a crush on. She was pretty, long blonde hair in a single braid with a more intricate braid separating her fringe from the rest, and pale blue eyes. There were others of my brother's age behind her, as well as Snotlout, looking at me with open curiosity.

All except Tuffnut the Great, he looked at me with another emotion I could not place. I refocused on Astrid as she began speaking "Uh, hi there. I'm Astrid. But you know that already. I'm sorry about last night that was…a misunderstanding."

I smiled at her "No broken bones, all's forgiven."

Astrid smiled at me. "So what are you guys up to now?" she asked Hiccup and I looked at each other

"Well, dad and I were going to take Kara to pick out a dragon to train but since he's dealing with the village…"

My face fell, I was really looking forward to looking for a dragon today. Tuffnut spoke up "Why don't we all go? I mean, we all have dragons, and…stuff. I'm Tuffnut by the way."

I smiled at him and his cheeks turned pink "The Great?" I questioned. His face turned red and I giggled.

A more portly boy spoke "That's actually a good idea Tuffnut. I'm Fishlegs. Anything you need to know about dragons, I'm your guy."

I smiled at him "I'll remember that."

I turned to Hiccup. "Please Hiccup? If we wait for Father it'll be months before I get a dragon of my own."

Hiccup seemed to think about it then he nodded "Alright, we'll go."

I cheered and threw my arms around him. "Thank you!"

Hiccup turned to the group before us "Let's meet at the docks in ten minutes that will give time to get supplies. It's going to be a long day."

Everyone split off, going to their respective homes. Upon returning to our home Hiccup got Toothless ready and I got to work restraining my unruly hair. I combed through it quickly and made a simple plait before tying it back with a leather tie, letting the rest hang loose.

I changed out of my dress and slippers and into leggings, an armored skirt and a green top with a leather jacket and a fur vest. I pulled on boots and grabbed my knife in its holster and made my way downstairs.

As I buckled the knife around my waist I heard a small gasp. I looked up and saw father standing in the doorway. His face was a mix of pride, love and pain.

"Father, are you alright?" I asked. He shook her head seeming to come out of some sort of trance.

"S-So, off to train a dragon then eh?" he asked smiling at me.

I nodded "Yes! Hiccup and his friends are taking me!"

Father smiled a sad smile "Glad to hear it. You know there was a time when Hiccup didn't have friends."

My eyes widened "What?! How is that possible?"

This made father laugh out right "Yes, I know it's hard to believe because you think the world of your brother. But a few months ago, things were different."

I nodded understanding. "Well, you'll have to tell me all about it when I come back. Hopefully astride a dragon." I grinned.

He looked at me, a softness in his eyes "If you're anything like your mother. You will."

I held back the tears that threatened to fall and threw my arms around him.

"I'll be back Dad."

* * *

><p>And there's that chapter<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Dragon Training

Rayne took one last look at the island she had called home for the past 15 years as her mother packed the last of their belongings onto the boat.

"Are you ready my dear?" Ingrid asked.

Rayne turned to face her, sadness in her eyes. "Yes Mother, I'm ready." She stepped onto the boat.

Ingrid wrapped an arm around her daughter "Worry not child. We will have a much better life on Berk."

"I hope so Mother." Rayne said pulling away from her mother to cast off. "I hope so."

Stoick sighed looking at the pile of papers before him. They were all tasks for Ingrid and Rayne to complete if they wanted to be accepted by the village. It was going to be a while before he and Ingrid could be married if the list kept growing.

Gobber walked in the door "How's it looking?" he asked gesturing to the pile of papers.

"Not good Gobber. Not good at all." Stoick replied as he picked up an empty scroll to write the tasks on one sheet.

"Well if she's anything like what the rumors say, she'll be fine. What tribe is she from?" Gobber asked taking a seat.

"She and her daughter are the last of a tribe to the west The Island of Silence. They were wiped out fifteen years ago."

Gobber whistled "I remember the Silences, great hunters they were. Amazing fighters as well, some of the bravest you'd ever met."

Stoick nodded "Yes. I hope she does not turn tail at these tasks though." He prayed to the gods she didn't.

Hiccup watched, smiling, as his sister skipped down the beach her hair swinging behind her. Terrible Terrors, who turned out to not be so terrible, flew around her.

She bent and picked one up "They're so cute!" She yelled over the tide. Hiccup laughed and waved at her, the Book of Dragons tucked under one of his arms.

"She's so…happy." Ruffnut said, speaking to Astrid. Once they arrived on the island Kara had jumped off of Toothless and ran up the beach. The rest had to run just to keep up with her, well except Snotlout who refused to dismount until she picked a dragon. Fishlegs had rolled his eyes, knowing that Snotlout wouldn't be coming down at all.

"Yeah, she is. But you would be too if you just returned home after that long too."

Ruffnut nodded "Yeah I guess." They turned their attention to Kara who had run back to Hiccup and Fishlegs, now talking excitedly about the Terrible Terror lying comfortably in her arms. "I'm keeping this one!"

"What are you going to name…him?" Fishlegs asked, checking the gender of the terror.

"I was thinking Unn." Kara said, her eyes shining.

"Unn? What kind of a name is…ah!" Snotlout's mocking of the name was cut short by Tuffnut throwing a rock at his head, effectively knocking him off of Hookfang.

This sent everyone laughing. Hiccup shook his head, chuckling.

"This is fun." Astrid said falling into step with Hiccup.

Kara had grabbed Ruff's hand and run back up the beach with Fishlegs, Toothless, Stormfly, and Meatlug close behind.

Behind them, Tuff and Snotlout were arguing. Hiccup swallowed heavy, realizing that he and Astrid were essentially alone. "Y-Yeah, it is."

"Is this how you felt sneaking around with Toothless before?" she asked looking at him, her hair blowing in the wind. She was beautiful.

"Yeah, it was. On this beach I found out that Terrible Terrors are basically pets." Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his head, giving Astrid a sheepish smile. To which she responded tenfold.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak when Fishlegs came running around the bend screaming at the top of his lungs. "Guys! You need to see this!"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other then took off after Fishlegs, Tuff and Snotlout running after them. When they got to where Ruff and Kara stood. Lying on the beach was a dragon slightly larger than Stormfly with blue green scales.

"What is it Hiccup?" Kara asked staring at the dragon as it groaned.

Hiccup flipped through the book "I-It's a Shockjaw. A tidal class swimmer that emits bio-electricity."

The group looked on in awe. Kara frowned as the Shockjaw groaned again, it's scales disturbingly dry. Hiccup watched, shocked as Kara took her water satchel, emptied it, and filled it with sea water.

"What are you doing?!" Astrid asked.

Kara turned to her "It's beached Astrid, it can't get back into the ocean. Poor thing is dying."

Hiccup's chest swelled with pride as Kara began pouring the sea water on the Shockjaw.

Hiccup put the Book of Dragons in his bag and emptied his own water satchel. "I'll help Kara."

His sister smiled at him as the others did the same. Soon they had the Shockjaw reasonably moist and they were exhausted. Everyone watched from a distance as Kara sat in front of the Shockjaw, alternating feeding it and Unn fish they had caught.

"She's really bonding with it." Astrid said

"Him." Fishlegs corrected

"Whatever, him."

"You think she'll keep him?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup nodded "I think so. I mean would you spend this much time with a dragon and not train it?"

They shook their heads and Hiccup nodded proving his point.

Kara stood up "Hiccup! Guys! I think he's gonna get up!" She said excitedly.

The group stood back as Kara backed up from the Shockjaw. It rolled onto it legs and Kara slowly approached him, her hand stretched out like Hiccup had taught her. Kara took a shaky breath as the Shockjaw pressed its muzzle against her hand. Kara looked back at the group who all had encouraging smiles on their faces.

Kara turned back to the Shockjaw, staring into its yellow green eyes. It exhaled, causing Kara's hair to frizz making her laugh. This was going to be good!

Stoick stretched as he exited his home, having finally finished the list of tasks Ingrid and Rayne would have to complete when they arrived. Overhead he saw his nephew and the other dragon riders fly by. Hiccup stopped when he saw his father. Noticing that Kara wasn't on the back of any dragon he shouted up to his son "Where's Kara?!" Hiccup laughed "Uh…you'll see!" With that Hiccup flew off after his friends. Stoick's question was soon answered when he felt a gust of wind, looking up again he felt his eyes widen for on the back of a dragon was his daughter. "Father! Look what I found!" Kara yelled down, a wide smile on her face. Stoick felt the blood drain from his face watching his little girl, ride on the back of this great beast. "Oh boy."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Trials

Rayne POV  
>I sat still as mother finished braiding the sides of my hair, secured it with a tie and left the rest to hang loose. "Would you like me to do your hair mother?" I asked "We're getting close to Berk, I'd say a few hours. You should be presentable for your husband-to-be."<p>

There was no point in calling Chief Stoick new as she'd never been married. Mother blushed a bit "Yes. I would like that, thank you dear."

I chuckled "You're so nervous." I said as we switched places, her sitting and me standing. I made sure the boat was still headed in the correct direction before starting on her hair. Delsin perched on a stand we had built into the boat for him, he let out a screech.

"You'll be the same way when you marry. Perhaps before that, who knows who you'll meet on Berk. You'll be reduced to blushing and giggling and all that." I snorted, a very unladylike trait I had "Mother, you know I don't giggle."

She shrugged "I know but Rayne my dear, our lives are changing." I sighed. My hands weaved her black strands quickly, the texture of her hair familiar to me. I thought about my own white blonde hair.

When I was finished I voiced the question on my mind. "Mother, what do we tell them when they ask, because you know they will." She knew what I was referring to. Mother turned to face me.

She lifted her arms up and cupped my face in her hands "We tell them the truth. Nothing they say will change anything. You are mine. I am yours. The gods brought you to me, and I to you that night and I thank them every day for doing so." She kissed my forehead.

I smiled "Alright."

I went back to Delsin and picked him up. Mother wrote on a piece of paper and rolled it up. "We should arrive in about two hours. So we should send him off." I said.

She nodded and put the paper in his case and I set him off.

I exhaled "Almost there."

* * *

><p>Stoick POV<p>

When I woke the morning Ingrid and Rayne were due to arrive I found Kara sitting at the table with various plants and grasses in front of her. "What are you doing dear?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

Kara smiled at me "I'm making gifts for Ingrid and Rayne. I found plants that help with all sorts of things in the forest, so I thought I'd make them little bags with pockets to hold them. Well Hiccup's making the bags." Kara said with a smile. I felt my chest fill with emotion that I wouldn't let show.

"Is that where he is?" I asked.

Kara nodded "Yes. He's also making them something, he wouldn't tell me what though. There's breakfast in the pot over the fire."

I nodded and stood patting Kara on the back and got my breakfast. As I sat down Hiccup walked in holding two leather bags with pockets and buckles on them, Toothless close behind. He was hiding something behind his back. He set them before Kara, being careful of her work.

"What do you think?" He asked a little breathless, sitting down across from her. Kara picked up one of the bags and looked it over, it looked as if it would come across the waist like a belt. Her eyes narrowed on one buckle and she pulled on it, revealing it to be a small dagger. I whistled and Kara's eyes widened.

"Oh Hiccup I love them! I want one now! Thank you!"

Hiccup smiled "I'm glad you like them. I'll make you one later. I need your help now." Hiccup brought out two small wooden boxes "I'd like you to engrave these and paint them."

"What's in them?" Kara asked as Hiccup passed them to her.

"I made hair beads for Ingrid and Rayne, six for each of them, and then the box. I figured since I helped you with your gifts, you could help me with mine and that way it would mean something from both of us." Hiccup smiled a bit, one Kara returned full force.

"Of course! I'll start right after I put these herbs in string bags."

I smiled at my children; they were taking this much better than I thought they would. Going as far to give their step-mother and sister gifts. I hadn't even spoken to them about it. I, of course, had gotten Ingrid and Rayne something to welcome them to Berk but I hadn't expected Hiccup and Kara to do so as well. Hearing a familiar screech I stood and left the house.

I walked into the forest and found Delsin in his usual tree, a piece of paper in his case. I took it and read. I smile spread across my face. It was time.

* * *

><p>Astrid sighed "Mom, why are we baking so much again?"<p>

Birgit Hofferson looked at her daughter and scoffed "I want to welcome the Chief's new wife to Berk when she gets settled in. And you haven't lifted a finger Astrid." Astrid blushed lightly and her father, Lars let out a short chuckle.

"Isn't that for the best though Birgit?" He asked.

Birgit thought about it "You're right." Astrid huffed as her parents shared a laugh at her expense. Astrid wasn't the best cook, or weaver, or homemaker in general. Many of her dishes ended up burned or undercooked, her knitting was crooked and weaving the threads got tangled more often than a certain point Birgit had given up trying to teach her and let her run off with Ruffnut, who was only slightly better at weaving and knitting, to do whatever it was they did.

It was honestly due to the dragon raids, they were so frequent that Birgit hadn't had the time to properly teach Astrid, and likewise for Elin Thorston with was something Birgit and Elin regretted very much, for not being able to maintain a home would make it difficult for them to find husbands. Suitable husbands at least.

"Well, you don't have too much to worry about Astrid." Lars said picking up his axe to sharpen it. "What do you mean Dad?" Astrid asked. Birgit let out a short laugh "Oh dearie, the _whole_ village knows you and Hiccup…"

"_MOM_!" Astrid cut her off, face red. This set her parents into another round of laughter. Birgit took out the last loaf of bread and put out the fire just as someone knocked on the door.

"Get that would you Astrid." Opening the door revealed Elin Thorston, Alva Jorgenson, and Erika Ingerman. "Hello, Mrs. Thorston, Mrs. Jorgenson, Mrs. Ingerman." Astrid greeted her friends' mothers. The women said hello.

Erika, a woman almost as round as her son but with more of a womanly figure, looked past Astrid "Hello Lars, Birgit. We'd better get going. Stoick received word that they'd be here soon and we can see their boat now!" Erika was an easily excitable woman and combined with her husband Karl's quiet and calm nature you got Fishlegs' nervous and excited demeanor.

"I-I'm looking forward to meeting Stoick's new wife." Alva, Spitelout's timid little wife spoke up from behind Erika. Alva was a sweet woman who calmed Spitelout's more aggressive nature. Their son Snotlout like to make like a great Viking, and there was no denying that one day he would be but everyone knew that it was a show and he was a sweet boy.

"Well then let's get going!" Elin, tall and lankly, like her husband and her twins, boomed over Alva. Brigit winced; it'd been like this since they were young, Elin always talking over everyone. She didn't mean to do it. She just did. She was loud by nature. Loud and mischievous; Elin's mother used to say Loki gave her Elin to raise as her own.

Lars stood up "Alright then, let's go. Stoick's supposed to take them to the Mead Hall."

"Oh that's right, they have to complete those trials before they can get married." Erika said as the group walked away from the Hofferson home.

"Where are your children and husbands ladies? Yeah, Stoick managed to talk the people who were angry about it down to four trials. Dragon Training, Hunting, Weaving, and Cooking." Lars said wrapping an arm around Brigit's waist

"Tuff and Ruff went by Stoick's earlier with Snotlout. I think Tuff likes Kara. Axel went with Karl to the Mead hall when Erika came to get me." Elin answered

"Spitelout had to be at the Mead Hall with Stoick, you know, has his half-brother. I wish Tuffnut luck with trying to court Kara. You know how Stoick is." Alva said with a smile.

Elin looked down at Alva and laughed "You're right Alva! He's stubborn, but so's my boy."

"Speaking of boys and liking, I think Snotlout might like Ruffnut." Alva said playing with one of her braids.

Elin's eyes widened "What?! Oh my I'm glad Axel didn't come with!" This set the entire group to laughing. Arriving at the Mead Hall the group found it packed

"Goodness!" Erika exclaimed looking around. "This is quite the event."

Astrid slipped away from the group only to return moments later "Mom, I found Mr. Ingerman and Mr. Thorston, they saved us seats."

The women and Lars pushed their way through the villagers and found Axel and Karl sitting with Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, Hiccup and Kara. Seeing Astrid Kara scooted over and patted the space between her and Hiccup, Astrid took the seat.

Brigit nudged Lars and the two exchanged a smile, she leaned over "Remind me to bake something for Kara." Lar chuckled and nodded.

For the second time in only a fortnight the Mead Hall grew silent as Stoick took the stage. "It was only a two week ago that I stood here to welcome home my daughter Kara. That day I told you that I had sent for a wife, and that she would be arriving with her daughter. Many of you expressed…disagreements with my choice so we came to a compromise, one that she and her daughter have agreed to. Today I introduce to you all Ingrid and Rayne Borresen, formerly of The Tribe of Silence."

Two women stepped out from where Kara had stepped out from two weeks ago. One had hair black as night and the other so blonde it was almost white. Both were beautiful, lean and muscular. The onyx haired one had dark green eyes, high cheek bones and a straight nose. The other had pale blue eyes and lower cheek bones. The brunette was clearly older based on height and body shape.

One of the single women of the village stepped forward "This cannot be her daughter!" she said her eyes narrowed. "Look at them!"

The raven haired beauty took a step forward, making the other woman take a step back "You're right. Rayne is not my daughter. Fifteen years ago The Island of Silence was nearly wiped out. I am it's last survivor. That night, as I the shoreline in a thunderstorm I came upon a wrecked ship. In it was a woman; she was dying from bleeding out having just given birth. She begged me to care for her baby, and I swore to her I would. I buried the woman, whose name I never learned, on the island. I named that baby Rayne and I raised her as I was raised, as a Silence. So yes, while I may not have given birth to Rayne, I did raise her. That makes me her mother and she, my daughter."

Rayne, obviously irritated now, looked at Stoick "What are these trials Chief Stoick?"

Stoick nodded "Ingrid and Rayne have agreed to preform four trials. Dragon training, Hunting, Weaving, and Cooking. The first will be handled and judged by my son Hiccup and his dragon riders." Stoick gestured to Hiccup who had stood up and waved. Ingrid and Rayne looked to them, Ingrid waved. Rayne did not. Hiccup sat down and sighed.

"So that's your new sister. Fun." Astrid said.

Tuffnut nudged Snotlout "Snotlout look at Fishlegs." He whispered, but Fisglegs' dad heard and looked over too. Fishlegs had his chin resting in the heel of his hands a dreamy look in his eyes and a strange grin on his face.

He gave a breathy sigh as Stoick continued."The rest will be judged by our Village Elder Gothi. Which would you like to start with?" Stoick asked looking down at his bride-to-be.

Ingrid looked at her daughter "Rayne?" Rayne leaned over and whispered in her mother's ear. Ingrid nodded "We'd like to split the tasks up. Rayne do the hunting. I cook what she hunts. We both do the weaving and dragon training. Is that alright?" Ingrid asked looking from Stoick to the villagers

"Any objections?" Stoick questioned. There were none. "Very well. I'll need someone to guide Rayne around the forest so she doesn't get lost."

"I'll do it! I'll go! Pick me!" Fishlegs had jumped up and ran around to the front of the room to the shock of, well the entire village. "I'll go Chief Stoick."

Stoick, who was in shock himself, nodded "Very well. Rayne, this is Fishlegs Ingerman."

Rayne jumped down from the platform "Nice to meet you. I need my bow and arrow Mother." Ingrid went over to the corner they'd been in and returned with a shortbow and quiver.

"Let's go Fishlegs. I want to get this over with." Rayne said walking past him. Erika giggled as her son followed her like a puppy.

Ingrid stepped down from the platform and walked over to where Hiccup and Kara sat. "Hello, I know you're Hiccup and…" Ingrid looked over at Kara "You must be Kara." She nodded

"Well it's nice to meet you. Whatever Rayne brings back is going to be either huge or a lot of, so I'm going to need some supplies. Could I trouble you for some help?"

"Not at all." Kara said with a smile

"M-My house is close, you can use whatever you need there." Alva said walking around. "I'm Alva Jorgenson; I'll be your half-sister-in-law."

Ingrid smiled "Wonderful to meet you!"

"I've got a huge pot you can use. I live just around the bend. Elin Thorston." Elin said.

"Wonderful Thank you. Kara, could you bring me some carrots, parsnips, onions, and mushrooms?" Kara nodded and went off the other wives and husbands introduced themselves.

"Snotlout go and get my meat fork and stew spoons from the kitchen." Alva said

"What?" The teen asked.

Alva sighed "They're next to the hatchets."

"Oh! Those things! Sure."

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, go get the cooking pot." Elin ordered

"Okay!" They said together.

Ingrid turned to Astrid and Hiccup "Could you two go to the well and get some water?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you!" Ingird smiled at them as them left the Mead Hall.

Brigit walked up to Ingrid "Nice work, getting them alone."

Ingrid chuckled "I know a budding couple when I see one." When the teens returned with all that the mothers had requested Ingrid set to work. She set a fire and put the pot on, then filled it with water.

She chopped the vegetables Kara brought back. Just as the pot began to boil the Mead Hall doors opened again and Rayne and Fishlegs walked in, carrying between them a wild boar. There were murmurs as they passed the villagers. Ingrid kissed Rayne's forehead "Excellent. Put it on that table." She pointed to an empty table. After it was inspected and approved by Gothi, Ingrid got to work gutting the boar. She put the vegetables in the water along with some fat from the boar. She started another fire and skewered the boar and put it over the fire. She set a smaller pan under the fire to catch the drippings from the boar.

She cleaned up the table as everything started to cook. Soon the Mead Hall was filled with the delicious smells of cooked boar. She walked over to Stoick and his council "Could you have someone bring in two looms so Rayne and I can start weaving while everyone is eating? And could you have people go home and get bowls and spoons?"

Stoick smiled at her and nodded "Of course." And turned and made the announcement while Ingrid walked over to Alva "Could I borrow a bit of flour?" Ingrid received her flour and mixed it in with the fat drippings in the pan below the boar making a thick brown mixture that she then poured into the pot.

She cut into the boar on the spit and then turned to the village "I'm sorry everyone the boar won't be done until later today." There were no groans of disappointment though; everyone was looking forward to the delicious smelling food.

* * *

><p>Looms and chairs were brought in, and tables were moved aside. Villagers crowded around as they watched Ingrid and Rayne weaving. Elin looked at Brigit, Brigit look at Elin. Rayne was an excellent weaver, and from the skill displayed by Ingrid probably an excellent cook as well. Either way the Weaving task was completed quickly by both and passed by Gothi.<p>

Next was Dragon training. After checking the boar Ingrid and Rayne sat down in the empty Mead Hall with Hiccup, Fishlegs, and the Book of explained to Ingrid while Fishlegs explained to Rayne. "And the Changewing is a Mystery Class Dragon; it spits acid and blends in with its environment." Fishlegs said, so far he hadn't gotten her interested in any dragon.

"I like this one." Rayne said quietly.

"W-What?" Fishlegs wasn't sure if he'd heard her right. "This one…a Changewing, you-you want to train a Changewing." He stammered.

Rayne nodded a smile on her face.

Hiccup looked over "Their stealth level is at twenty! Rayne are you sure?!"

Rayne nodded "I'm sure."

"Okay, we'll take you." Hiccup said

"Have you seen anything Mother?" Ingrid shook her head "No. I think I just have to get out there. Let me go check the boar." She stood and went to check her food. "Go call the village Hiccup please. Food's ready."

* * *

><p>Rayne had to wait until the next day to go to Changewing Island. She and Ingrid slept in Gothi's hut and the next day she dressed in leggings, a blue dress with a belt, a fur vest and her bow and arrow. "What are you going to do while I'm gone Mother?"<p>

"Explore the village? Look for a dragon? I'm not sure." Ingrid smiled "Have fun. Be careful. Make some friends. _Be nice_."

"I'm always nice."

"You haven't met anyone to be nice to Rayne." They smiled at each other.

"Why don't you go for a walk with Stoick?" Rayne suggested as she heard a dragon hovering outside.

Ingrid flushed "I don't know."

Rayne smiled and walked out the door. "Bye Mother."

To her surprise it was Fishlegs on his Gronkle Meatlug. She got on the dragon and held on by his shoulders. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." He greeted, his voice cracking a bit. She smiled a bit.

They joined the others on a smaller island to plan their strategy. "Changewings typically operate in groups so our best bet would be to try to bait one to get it alone to Rayne." Hiccup explained.

"So how do we do that?" Kara asked

"What if we used fish?" Astrid suggested "Fish on netting that we've taken down."

Hiccup nodded "That could work."

"I'll go and borrow a net from Mulch." Kara said climbing back on her dragon, Havelock, and heading towards Berk. While she was gone the group caught some fish to use as bait. Shortly she came back with a deconstructed net "He took it apart for me." Kara said with a smile handing it to her brother.

"Alright, we're set." Hiccup said, getting on Toothless' back "To Changewing Island"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I'm done. with this chapter. It was going to be longer but after working on it yesterday and all of today I decided no, it can wait. What did you think? I have fixed Chapter 8 as to the size of the Shockjaw. Thank you to the people who replied to the Author's note regarding that. If you see something that I have gotten incorrect please respectfully correct me and tell me where you are getting your information from again for accuracy sake. Thank you for reading I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Changewing

Fishlegs was beyond nervous. When he insisted on being the one to pick up Rayne and bring her to Changewing Island he hadn't realized that the group would be splitting off and that he and Rayne would be partnered during this trip. In all honesty Fishlegs blamed Snotlout and Tuffnut for this awkward situation. The two had been snickering as they suggested the group pair off to lay the trap for the Changewing.

Hiccup had a feeling that the boys were up to something so he made Tuffnut go with Kara and Snotlout go with Ruffnut, much to their dismay and Fishlegs' pleasure. However, Snotlout and Tuffnut's discomfort did little to ease Fishleg's own. He and Rayne were currently walking through the forest, Meatlug hovering just behind them.

"S-So, uh, what made you pick a Changewing?" Fishlegs asked, trying to make conversation. Rayne frowned, talking was going to expose them, but then she remembered what her mother said about 'being nice' so Rayne answered him.

"I figured one would be good to hunt with."

Fishlegs, excited that she answered him, started speaking really fast. "Wellinallhonestlythatwouldbetruebeausetheyhavetheabilitytoblend-"

Rayne cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. "Shhh…" She said gesturing with her other hand to a Changewing laying down in a field ahead of them. Fishlegs' eyes went wide and Rayne removed her finger.

"Quiet now." She whispered.

Fishlegs nodded his face going red. Rayne gave him half a smile and turned back to continue walking. The two stopped a few feet back and ducked behind a bush.

"This is strange," Fishlegs said

"How?" Rayne asked

"Normally Changewings travel and live in packs. But this one's all alone."

Rayne sighed "We need the others here." She leaned over to Meatlug and pulled a small bag of fish from her saddle. She started walking toward the lone Changewing.

"What are you doing?!" Fishlegs exclaimed grabbing her shoulder to stop her.

Rayne shook off his hand "Don't touch me. Go get the others."

Fishlegs nodded weakly and walked as quietly as possible to get the others. When he returned with the others, they were all shocked by what they saw. Rayne sat on a rock in the clearing, her eyes closed. Below her the lone Changewing stalked toward her.

* * *

><p>Back in the village Ingrid was walking around getting to know the place she and Rayne would be living out their days…hopefully. "Miss Borresen!" Ingrid stopped and looked around finally seeing Erika Ingerman walking toward her. The woman's face was flushed red as she caught her breath.<p>

"Mrs. Ingerman are you alright?" Ingrid asked

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I saw you through my window and I wanted to catch you but you walk so fast!"

Ingrid gave a small sheepish smile "Sorry about that. What did you need?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me and some of the women, we're preparing for your wedding and doing a bit of sewing and what not that need to be done.

"M-My wedding?!" Ingrid was highly confused "I haven't completed all the tasks yet…"

Erika tutted at her "Please, everyone knows that you're getting married regardless. Stoick is a very stubborn man."

Ingird smiled, this woman had such faith. "Thank you…I do need to make Rayne a dress for the day. I will join you."

Erika pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Oh wonderful! We're going to Mrs. Jorgenson's…Alva's house. She's got an amazing loom."

Erika smiled when she saw Ingrid's eyes brighten at the mention of a loom. "I…I need to go get my things from Gothi's. C-Can I meet you in the Mead Hall and we can walk over together?" Ingrid was shaking with excitement. She was just itching to make some new clothes for her daughter. She could even make something for Stoick, as a wedding gift.

Erika laughed "Of course. I need to get my materials as well."

"Alright then. See you in a few." The two women parted ways a smile on both their faces.

* * *

><p>Fishlegs watched in horror as the Changewing crept up on Rayne. "Is this okay? I don't think this is okay." Kara said quietly. Fishlegs nodded vigorously.<p>

"This is the same this I did with Toothless. If it looks like it's gonna attack her then we step in." Hiccup said

"So you're both the same kind of crazy." Astrid said with a roll of her eyes.

"Something's happening!" Ruffnut shushed them and pointed to Rayne. She had opened her eyes and was staring the dragon in its eyes.

"I think this is the closest anyone's gotten to a Changewing and not gotten killed." Fishlegs murmured. The Changewing sniffed at Rayne but stayed where it was, a mere three feet away. Moving slowly Rayne began to stand up, keeping her hands flat and in a submissive position.

"It's okay. I'm just like you." The Changewing tilted its head and inched closer. Fishlegs left like he would pee his pants the situation was so tense. Rayne held out an open palm which the Changewing sniffed. "It's alright. We're alike, you and I." She said softly. "Both abandoned, and alone." The Changewing put its head against her palm.

"See, now we're not alone anymore."

* * *

><p>Happy New Year!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not How To Train Your Dragon! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Lars, Axel, Karl, Spitelout, Stoick, and Gobber all sat at a table in the Mead Hall. They were drinking, talking about their kids and Stoick's upcoming nuptials. "Ey, but you've got a beauty there Stoick. _And_ she's a Silence." Axel said taking a drink from his mug.

Stoick smiled "I got lucky."

Gobber smacked Stoick on the back "Yeah Stoick ya did. Beautiful soon-to-be wife, beautiful daughters, and a son who changed everything." There were laughs all around.

"How's that boy of yours Karl?" Stoick asked "Haven't seen much of him lately."

Karl looked up from his mug and into Stoick's eyes. Karl Ingerman was a man of few words and when he did speak, it was often profound. "Fishlegs is fine. Erika and I…Tuffnut and Snotlout too…He's a bit…infatuated with Rayne."

Axel whistled "Well, does her mother know?"

Karl shrugged "Probably not. But if Miss Borresen and Stoick don't end up married, I'm sure I'll be paying a bride price and the boy'll be getting married. So long as she agrees."

Spitelout smirked "Don't you think that's why she came? By marrying a Chief…any man in a village really, she's giving her daughter a better chance to be married. She calculated."

The men thought about this. It was true, now Rayne had marriage prospects, a chance to be around people. Something Ingrid alone couldn't give her.

"I suspect, Stoick, that you'll be meeting with Axel, Karl and me in a few years." Lars said

Stoick's eyes went wide "K-Kara…for a marriage…" He trailed off going pale in the face.

"Oh now you've done it Lars!" Gobber laughed waving a hand in front of Stoick's face.

The chief was fine talking about marriage for Hiccup, and Rayne. He knew that it was his duty to find Rayne a suitable husband. Right now he was a bit indifferent, but in time perhaps he would come to be as overprotective of Rayne as he was of Kara. "

It's not my son who's going to be asking for her hand." Lars said looking at Axel who turned his head to look at the ceiling.

Karl smiled at the antics of his friends. "Relax Stoick. You've got years to get used to the idea." He said.

Stoick blinked, coming back to reality "You're right. Anyway, Kara is really good with herbs and remedies and such. I'm thinkin about askin Gothi to take her on as an apprentice."

The men looked at each other "'Tis a good idea Stoick, especially if she's got a knack for it."

Lars said nodding. "Just think lads, if all works out, in a few years we'll all be related." Axel said with a laugh. Karl and Lars thought about being related to "Loki's Child" Elin Thorston and shuddered.

Gobber sighed "Odin help us all."

* * *

><p>Ingrid looked at the clothing of the women and saw that Alva's dress and apron were embellished and had a more intricate pattern than the rest. She knew this represented Alva's standing in the community. Elin, Erika and Brigit's aprons were not as elaborately decorated. She knew that when making her wedding dress it would have to be heavily embroidered. She looked down at the dress and its half finished design, she had a lot of work to do. Ingrid sighed and picked up her threaded needle and got back to work.<p>

"So, Miss Borresen…" Brigit began only for Ingrid to interrupt.

"Please, call me Ingrid."

Brigit smiled "Ingrid then, what was your island like? If you don't mind me asking?" She asked putting aside the pair of leggings she was mending and picking up a pair of pants.

Ingrid paused in her work but continued after a moment. "It was peaceful. A lot like Berk really. Except we didn't have many dragon attacks."

Elin and Erika looked at each other, Alva stopped kneading dough "You didn't? How?" Brigit asked.

"We put our livestock in caves at night. That's one reason Rayne and I were able to stay alive by ourselves."

"Wow. What else did you have on your island?"

Ingrid thought about it while making a few stitches "We had hot springs." She said with a fond smile. "I went up there once in a while to bathe. It was the most relaxin thing." Ingrid sighed and continued her work.

Erika looked up from her knitting "Berk has a hot spring."

Ingrid looked up "Really?!"

"Who'd ya hear that from Erika?" Elin asked

"Well Karl came home one day and said that he had been helping Silent Sven look for one of his sheep, Bucket had been with them and he wandered off. Anyway, Karl and Sven had found the sheep and Bucket came back to the field a little while after and said he found a hot spring. Up in the mountains." Erika explained

"Leave it to Bucket to wander up into the mountains looking for a sheep." Brigit said.

"But that's amazing!" Alva said "Just think about the baths we could have! I might even get Snotlout to take a proper one."

Elin stood up "We have to find it!"

"When would we have the time?" Erika asked.

"I could look for it." Ingrid said putting her wedding dress into a large basket she had brought. She picked up another dress and started work on that. "Until Stoick and I are married I'll have time to look for it…s-so I can. If you want." Ingrid offered, keeping her eyes on the dress.

Brigit smiled "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Ingrid looked up and gave the women a sheepish smile. Just as Alva was about to speak the front door swung open and her son walked in, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut trailing in behind him.

"Hey mom. Ma'ams" Snotlout greeted "What's for lunch?"

Fishlegs and Tuffnut greeted their mothers. Hiccup and Ingrid nodded at each other.

Alva shook her head "Not even a 'how are you', I've got some smoked Char or Salmon if you want. You boys are welcome to eat here as well."

Hiccup and Fishlegs smiled "Thanks."

"Oi, Tuff, where's your sister?" Elin asked as she and Erika moved their projects from the table for the boys to sit down.

"Hm, oh she's with Astrid and Kara and Rayne. Doing whatever it is they're doing. Probably something stupid." He answered.

"Did Rayne find a dragon?" Ingrid asked worry in her eyes.

Hiccup nodded "Yeah, a Changewing. It was really strange how that one was all alone."

"You should have seen it Miss Borresen! It was amazing!" Fishlegs gushed as he accepted a plate from Alva.

"Yeah it was pretty great…not as great as me taming Hookfang though." Snotlout boasted

Tuffnut and Fishlegs rolled their eyes. Hiccup sighed "Snotlout, I forced you to put your hand on his snout, and you were shaking like a leaf."

Alva laughed "T-That sounds about right. Snot, go feed Hookfang before he gets even more irritable." She said handing him a large bucket full of cod. Snotlout took the bucket and walked outside muttering to himself.

Shortly there was a scream "Ah! Hookfang! Put me down!" The last part came out muffled indicating that Hookfang had put Snotlout in his mouth. Alva sighed walking to the door.

"I swear those two…" She opened the door "Hookfang put Snot down." The dragon immediately complied.

Snotlout groaned "Why does he always listen to you but barely to me?!"

"Because I'm your mother Snot." Alva said helping her son up. Everyone in the house was laughing.4

"Anyway, Rayne found a dragon and she named it Runa." Hiccup said making Ingrid smile.

"Good."

"They seem to be getting along pretty well too." He added.

Ingrid beamed at him then put the dress in the basket. "I think I better be off. I want to have another look around Berk while I have the free time." She said standing up.

Erika nodded "Alright. We should do this again sometime. It was nice talkin with ya."

"I've baked some bread, come by later to get it." Brigit informed her.

Ingrid nodded "I'll do that." Ingrid said goodbye to the rest and departed the Jorgensen home and made her way toward Gothi's. She put down the basket and packed a small bag. She said goodbye to Gothi and walked into the forest. She was going to find that hot spring.

* * *

><p>It was just barely dawn when Stoick woke to the sound of pounding on his front door. He got up quickly and went to the door. Kara and Hiccup stood on the stairs having also been woken.<p>

The chief opened the door and was surprised to find Rayne standing there, her dragon behind her, a look of pure terror in her eyes. "My mother didn't come back last night." Her voice shook as she spoke.

Stoick turned to Hiccup "Ready your dragons. Now."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! How'd you like that? So this is how I'll be updating from now on <strong>This will mean a higher output<strong>

**January: Homecoming**

**February: Trancendance**

**March: Excommunicated**

**April: A Muse of Strength**

**May: After All These Years**

**After this I'll update as I please because I'll be home all summer!**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
